ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Penn Center for the Study of Epigenetics in Reproduction (PennCSER) is to investigate the role of epigenetic gene regulation in reproduction, with a specific emphasis on gametogenesis and early development as they pertain to normal development, implantation and placentation, infertility and Assisted Reproductive Technologies (ART). The Administrative Core will facilitate the successful pursuit of each of the individual projects and enable collaboration among projects. The Core will also organize the solicitation and selection of pilot projects that complement the existing Center program. Finally, the Core will support the Outreach Activities, facilitate training, and assist interactions with the NCTRI network, as well as the internal and external review process.